


Relief

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Semi-Anonymous Sex, handjob, shower handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Hunter had expected plenty of things when he joined the SAS.The hellish training, the carousing, the sheer exhaustion followed closely by the impossible adrenaline rush that came from being in combat. It wasn’t easy - he wouldn’t have enjoyed it if it had been truly easy - but it was good. It made him feel worthy of the SAS tattoo that sat over his heart.What he hadn’t expected was how much he’d miss the warmth of another body against his. A mouth on his neck while a gentle hand fondled him, or even a wicked suggestion whispered in the throes of passion. There were times when the longing for it was nearly enough to drive him mad.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/OMC
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Kudos: 5





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of works for Kinktober 2020. All of these works will be part of the AoS Universe, but I'm going to try to push my limits with some of the pairings. I've pretty much done exclusively FitzSimmons, so for this I'll be trying to branch out into some other ships and characters. 
> 
> Today's prompt: Handjob

Hunter had expected plenty of things when he joined the SAS. 

The hellish training, the carousing, the sheer exhaustion followed closely by the impossible adrenaline rush that came from being in combat. It wasn’t easy - he wouldn’t have enjoyed it if it had been truly easy - but it was good. It made him feel worthy of the SAS tattoo that sat over his heart. 

What he hadn’t expected was how much he’d miss the warmth of another body against his. A mouth on his neck while a gentle hand fondled him, or even a wicked suggestion whispered in the throes of passion. There were times when the longing for it was nearly enough to drive him mad. 

It was something they all groused about over pints when they had leave time and ignored when they heard each other handling things on their own at night. Hunter quickly learned to play stupid and ignore the sounds his commrades made as they pleasured themselves, but he couldn’t block them out entirely. 

The sounds stayed with him: sharp intakes of breath, moans muffled only by the press of teeth into lips or a fist held to a mouth, the rustling of blankets as hands moved over lotion-slicked cocks until they finally came with a soft grunt and a contented sigh. Each thing conjured up his own sense memory of the women he’d been with and left him so tightly wound he felt like he might snap at any moment. 

No matter how far he was pushed, Hunter refused to seek relief in his bunk. He couldn’t stand the thought that others would overhear him, would feel their cocks harden and twitch in response to the sounds of his pleasure. It wasn’t that he cared that a man might get off on the sounds he made - that’d certainly be hypocritical of him - but it was simply too intimate. Allowing someone to be privy to his most private moments was simply too much to bear. 

He saved it for the showers instead. 

Not all the time, granted. They were too busy for that, but he managed to sneak away often enough to avoid being an entirely grumpy bastard. Late at night was his preferred time, since the knowledge that the rest of his bunkmates were sound asleep was enough to keep him from worrying too much about if he was seen. He could wank in peace without having to worry about anyone else. It was truly a perfect system. 

Until  _ he _ started to show up. 

A younger, more recent addition to their unit was suddenly everywhere Hunter went. He hadn’t thought much of it at first. Drills, mandatory runs, and meal times were all communal after all. Hunter expected to see other blades in those locations. 

Seeing one follow him into the shower late at night was another entirely. 

The first time he followed him into the shower, Hunter ignored him. Glanced his way and gave him a nod as expected, but twisted on the taps and started to wash up, keeping the water tepid.

It was the first of many progressively colder showers for him, each one twisting the tension in him nearly to the breaking point. 

After weeks of not being able to get himself off, Hunter was pissed off on top of horny, a lethal combination. His sarcasm reached new heights and he very nearly earned himself an official reprimand from his troop’s captain more than once thanks to his sharp tongue. Each time he managed to talk himself out of trouble, and each time he spotted  _ him _ standing just over the captain’s shoulder, eyes on him and a smirk twisting his lips. 

Hunter did his best to not think too hard about why it made his heart leap and all his blood flow south.

He took off for the showers as quickly as he could once they were dismissed, desperate for relief and not much caring who came in after him. Let the bastard watch if he wanted; Hunter was going to get his one way or another. 

Sure enough, just after he’d stepped under the running water he heard the door to the showers open. After weeks of sharing the communal space with the other man, Hunter knew his footsteps. He knew just where he’d stop and felt the familiar sensation of his eyes on his back. He was done playing defense though, and slowly turned to face the other Operator without bothering to hide his half-hard cock. 

“See something you like, mate?” he called out, tone challenging as he drew himself up to his full height as best he could manage. Hunter couldn’t be sure how this unknown quantity might take his words, but he was ready for anything. 

“I do, in fact.” The other man’s eyes - blue, Hunter noted - shamelessly raked over his body and lingered on his prick. He smirked when he noticed the way Hunter’s erection hardened, coming up to bob nearly against his stomach, and took several measured steps into his personal space. “And it seems it likes me as well.”

He wrapped his fingers around Hunter as he spoke and carefully tightened before releasing him. Hunter had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to lose whatever bizarre game they were playing here. 

“Dunno about ‘like,’” he shot back, doing his best to keep his voice steady, “but you’ll do in a pinch.”

Whatever Hunter had expected, it hadn’t been the wicked smile or the hand in his shoulder that followed He found himself facing the tiled wall, his palms pressed flat while the blade pressed himself along his back. He could feel the other man hard against his bottom and resisted the urge to move against him; he needed to see how this went first. 

There was on talking after that, just a strong hand on him, working his cock from root to tip until Hunter was seeing stars and fireworks pop off behind his eyelids. Whoever this bloke was, he knew what he was about. He kept him dancing on a knife’s edge, bringing him so close to coming that he wanted to cry in relief only to pull him back and start the process over again. Hunter lost track of how long they’d been there, how many times he’d nearly been brought to the brink, or even how many filthy things the Operator whispered in his ear; all that mattered was getting off and finding the pleasure he was so wildly desperate for. 

“Look at yourself,” the man’s harsh voice whispered in his ear. Hunter did as he was bid, his gaze finding its way between his legs. His cock was an angry red, a sharp contrast to the rough, pale hand working him. His touch changed and Hunter was certain that the end was near for him. He began to fuck himself into his fist, his soft pants and moans gently echoing off the tiled wall infront of him only to be muffled by the sound of running water. 

“Look at how desperate you are for it, for my hand on you. Do you want to come?” Hunter groaned and nodded, far beyond the point of being coy. “Do it then. Come for me. I want to see you spill yourself right here in my hand.”

His balls drew tight against his shaft and time stopped for one brilliant moment before Hunter was coming. His vision went black around the edges, but cleared just in time for him to see his come splatter against the Operator’s hand before being washed away in the warm spray of shower water. Hunter felt him step away but was capable of doing little else than holding himself up against the wall and trying to catch his breath. 

“Don’t suffer in silence again,” the man said and Hunter could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “You know where to find me the next time you need a hand.”

With that he left, his footsteps receding as Hunter’s breathing slowly came back to normal. He shook his head and rolled out his shoulders as he reached for the bar of soap before him to finish washing, his mind already mapping out the best time and place to find his new friend again. 


End file.
